


Stupid Day

by Wesley



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesley/pseuds/Wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is lonely on Valentine’s Day. Alan brings him chocolate and flowers. Written for this <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/3950.html?thread=1983086#t1983086">Prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/">tronkinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Day

Warnings: Lots of fluff ahead!  
Disclaimer: Don’t own these characters. If I did they would be tied up in my basement and I would never leave the house.

 

 

 

Fuck this stupid fucking day. Another window filled with soft, fluffy animals and heart shaped balloons. Sam scoffed, trying (unsuccessfully) to avoid noticing the red shaped ribbons and flower arrangements spilling out of every shop he passed by. If he ever met the person responsible for this holiday he would punch them in the face, like seriously knock their shit out. It didn’t even make sense; he should be _happy_ today. He wasn’t single or chasing after some beautiful girl who already had a boyfriend. He was with someone, someone he loved although he wouldn’t say it. That meant commitment and shit like a white picket fence. He pulled out his phone for the fifth time in the past few minutes. No messages. Alan was probably still in a meeting or something.

Alan was away on some “important” business trip. He hadn’t even seemed to realize that the trip fell on Valentine’s Day. Sam had pouted for the past few days, trying to give Alan the cold shoulder in the hopes that he would realize the mistake. He hadn’t. A happy couple walked by, giggling, their fingers intertwined. Sam seriously debated whether or not to stick his foot out as they passed by. Entering the drug store he kept his eyes glued to the ground, evading aisles overflowing with gooeyness. Ok, the shampoo aisle; that was a safe bet. There were a few things they needed back home. He sifted through the shelves of bottles looking for Alan’s usual kind. Alan had written some cheap brand on the list but Sam knew his favorite brand. It was a little expensive but he knew how much he liked it. If he complained Sam could just say he forgot. To be honest it was for his benefit; he loved the way it made Alan’s hair smell.

He made his way to the check out counter grumpily. The cashier rang the items up slowly.

“Anything else?” Sam eyed a bag of heart shaped Snickers. Defeated he tossed the bag towards the cashier.

Stepping back outside a gust of wind pummeled people shuffling on the street. His jacket was warm but somehow he felt cold… _inside._ Stuffing his hand into the candy bag he pulled out the chocolate feeling like he might cry. He chewed sadly on the little hearts, making his way back home.

***

The house was eerily quiet without Alan here. He didn’t even dare turn on the TV. He might throw the remote through the plasma screen if he had to watch another damn romantic comedy re-run. The apartment looked darker with just one person in it. The brightest light was missing. Sam’s stomach grumbled noisily. He was feeling pretty sick from all the candy and to be honest he didn’t really want to be here anyways. Setting off down the street to a nearby takeout place he imagined all the things he’d say, all the things he’d do if Alan were here tonight. Alan would hold him close, petting his hair like usual. Sam would rub him slowly, saying dirty things until Alan was begging to be fucked. He grinned subconsciously, the smile quickly turning to a frown as the happy thought slowly was replaced with anguish. He knew he was being childish but he didn’t care. He stared incredulously at the restaurant window; it was filled with stupid paper hearts smiling like stupid, freaking idiots. Frowning he stepped inside. The place was empty. Everyone was probably at home cooking with their lover, eating strawberries and cream off each other or some shit.

“Can I help you?”

“Umm, yeah…give me a number five, a number two…make that two number twos. Does that come with Wontons?” He couldn’t believe he was ordering greasy Chinese food on a night like this.

“No.”

“Ok, I’ll take a side order of those.” The cashier eyed him sympathetically before turning to shout the massive order to the cooks in the back. _Well fuck you because I’m gonna eat all of this. And then maybe a pint of Häagen-Dazs._  
  
The order didn’t take long, seeing as he was the only one there. Kicking a few stones as he walked slowly home he attempted to push the mopey thoughts from his mind. He would eat his food and head straight to bed. All of this would be over tomorrow.  
He pulled out his keys, balancing the Styrofoam containers on his knee. Hmm, the door was unlocked. He was sure he had locked it. Stumbling into the dark apartment he tripped, stumbling into the couch.

“Shit! Fuck…” The lights switched on, blinding him momentarily.

“Quite the mouth on you.” Staring smugly at him from behind the kitchen counter was Alan. He was partially obscured by large bouquet of red roses.

“Alan?” He wasn’t supposed to be back until next Tuesday! Alan eyed the Chinese food apprehensively. Sam felt his cheeks flush. “Umm yeah, I didn’t really feel like cooking.” He laughed with a guilty shrug. Alan just smiled at him, that heart-melting sexy smile he gave Sam when Sam said something adorable. “I thought you forgot.” Closing the distance between them Alan embraced Sam’s face.

“How could I forget you? My love. My valentine.” He laughed at Sam’s grimace. “Come on, today’s not so bad.” Sam smiled leaning in to brush his lips against Alan’s.

“True, now that you’re here.” His tongue forced it’s way into Alan’s mouth. The few days they’d spent apart had felt like weeks. Panting they broke apart, lust shining in their eyes. Sam dumped the food on the counter, eager to move to the bedroom. A gold, heart shaped box glimmered on the counter.

“What’s this?” Alan shrugged.

“Chocolate. Although I can see you’re already covered on that front.”

“I swear, I’m never eating another Snicker’s again.” Sam runs his fingers over the intricate bows. This must have been expensive. “Fancy,” he murmured. Alan’s arms wrapped around his waste; warm lips kissed his neck.

“Only the best for you.” Gifts of affection always made him uncomfortable. Alan was already his. How he got so lucky was still a mystery to him. Frowning he turned his attention to the lavish bouquet, which seemed unusually large. He counted silently. Eighteen.

“Isn’t a dozen customary?” Sam questioned. Alan nodded against his neck.

“Yes, but there’s nothing customary about you.”

“Is that a significant number?” Sam said, annoyed with himself for not knowing the answer. Alan laughed.

“Try to guess.” Sam racked his brain…eighteen…

“Hmm the age I need to be over for us not to be considered illegal?” Alan rolled his eyes. Sam always made jokes about Alan’s age. He had to give him _some_ shit occasionally. After all, the man was perfect.

“Guess again.” Alan’s soft lips on his neck were making it very difficult to think. There was a long silence.

“There’s one for each month we’ve been together.” Sam’s face flushed, finding his breath had escaped him. He turned to face Alan.

“Why are you so… _nice_. It’s unnatural man.” Warm fingers wrapped around Sam’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Because I love you...and mainly because you’re good in the sack.” Sam grinned from ear to ear pushing Alan away.

“Well maybe I’m not in the mood.” Sam mock pouted. O _h, two can play at that game,_  Alan thought.

“Okay then,” Alan sighed, “I guess I’ll just have to lick the whipped cream of myself”. Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“You got whipped cream?”

“Yah,” Alan shrugged, “guess we won’t be needing it though.” He shook his head feigning sadness. He could see the corners of Sam’s mouth twitching slightly, fighting back a smile. “Unless…” He pressed against Sam, a hand snaking down to rub him through his jeans. Sam pushed against Alan’s hand, moaning, lips slightly parted. This was just how Alan liked him; cheeks flushed, eyelids heavy, writhing under his touch. “That’s what I thought.” _Damn you Alan_. He shuddered as a tongue traced the shell of his ear.

“Nhnn please.” Sam whined.

“Please what Sam?” Sam’s erection pressed painfully against his jeans.

“Please…fuck me Alan.” Sam begged him with wide puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t know-”

“ _Alan_.” God he loved when Sam moaned his name. In a quick motion he grabbed Sam’s hand, dragging him towards the bedroom. Sam reached back with his free hand to snatch the can of whipped cream on the counter. Alan rolled his eyes.

“Excited are we?”

“We might as well use it!” Sam was so adorable sometimes. Standing by the bed he waited for Alan’s orders.

“Strip.”

“Ooh, bet you’d like that,” Sam teased as he started pulling off articles of clothing.

“Just do as you’re told young man.”

“Yes sir,” he mumbled. Alan left the room abruptly. Sam stood naked feeling strangely vulnerable. “C’mon,” he muttered under his breath.

“Patience.” Alan stood in the doorway, something pink and fluffy in his hands.

“Are...are those _handcuffs_?” Sam gawked. Alan grinned in a way that sent shivers through Sam’s whole body. Like a vulture circling its prey Alan walked slowly in circles around Sam, running his fingers lightly across the flesh where he pleased. Sam had never felt more exposed in his entire life.

“You are so beautiful,” lips whispered in his ear. Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning. “My beautiful Sam.” A hand reached around to grasp the base of Sam’s cock. He was sure any second he was going to pass out. “So hard for me.” There was breath on his neck. Alan’s thumb rubbed his thumb across Sam’s slit.

“ _Fuck_.”

“You like that baby? Like when I stroke your pretty cock?” Alan strokes were painfully slow. Sam nodded fervently, lost for words. His legs started to shake.

“On the bed.” Slightly startled Sam crawled onto to the bed, awaiting his next instructions. Alan knelt in from of him, staring with unbridled intensity. There was something burning in his eyes, something that comforted and yet, terrified Sam. His heart felt like it was going to break through his rib cage. Alan reached a hand out to stroke Sam’s face. The intimacy was too much; Sam felt dizzy. “You are perfect. My love, my life.”

Sam couldn’t help himself; tears welled at the corners of his eyes. Warm lips kissed away the tears that streamed down his face. Sam attacked Alan’s mouth with such ferocity he was sure he must be hurting him, but Alan didn’t stop him. Sam clung to Alan’s shirt. He rubbed his cock against the fabric of Alan’s pants, desperate for contact. Watching Sam, lips swollen, grinding wantonly against his leg was all he could take.

“Lay down.” Sam pulled away reluctantly. His wrists were quickly shackled around the bedpost. Sam watched with curiosity. In every past relationship he’d ever had he was always the dominant one, taking as he pleased. Now, it seemed like he was going to be the one taken. He was both terrified and turned on as fuck. Alan leaned in to give Sam a quick kiss on the forehead, grinding his hips against Sam’s cock. Sam whimpered, arching his body off the bed for more contact. Alan paused for a moment just to marvel at the sight of the young boy, trembling, face flushed. Thoughts and feelings flowed so easily between them. In moments like these words were not necessary. With a devious grin Alan grabbed the whipped cream, shaking it lightly before applying a generous amount to Sam’s chest.

A warm tongue lapped across his chest before stopping at a nipple. Sam gasped as Alan nipped and tasted every inch of his flesh. Such lavish attention left him open to tremendous pain but with Alan he felt safe somehow. Alan sucked a spot on his collarbone with fervor until the skin was purple. He tried to leave his mark on Sam as much as possible; the boy was his to do with as he pleased. Dragging his chin down Sam’s abs he maintained eye contact, watching Sam’s eyes grow larger the farther down he moved. With a flick of the wrist Sam’s cock was covered in whipped, fluffy goodness. Alan’s tongue ran from the base of the shaft to the tip, pausing to suck on the head lightly. Sam’s eyes rolled into his head. Sam teased Alan about his age but honestly he was thankful; the man had experience. The things he could do with that tongue. There was nothing Sam loved more than watching Alan deep throat his cock. There was something wrong though…Sam frowned. “You’re wearing too much clothing.”

Chuckling Alan undid his belt. He peeled each article of clothing off as slowly as possible watching Sam squirm impatiently. Sam pulled against his restraints, wanting to run his hands over Alan’s body. Alan’s eyes grew dark.

“I don’t think so. I’m running this thing.”

Sam growled. “Get on with it already,” he breathed. Alan laughed.

“I’m going to have to teach you some patience."

“Fine, but not _now_ ,” Sam whined.

“Agreed.” Alan grasped both of their cocks, running them together slowly.

“Fuuuck,” Sam breathed. His mouth was claimed without warning, a warm tongue intertwining with his own. Normally, Sam would have pushed Alan down and fucked him senseless by now but the restraints didn’t give him much of a choice but to bear the torture.

“Alan,” Sam moaned.

“Hmm?” Alan ran his lips across Sam’s throat.

“Fuck me. Fuck me _please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Alan rifled through the nightstand, lubing his fingers quickly and returning to his comfortable position between Sam’s legs. “You ready for me baby?”

“Yes, God please. Alan please.” Sam was near tears again. Alan obliged, skipping the foreplay he slipped in two fingers into the tight hole. Sam growled hungrily. He brushed Sam’s prostate a few times, enjoying Sam’s bucking hips and moans.

“You want me?” He knew this was cruel but he wanted to finally hear Sam say it.

“Yes, Alan please!”

“Why?” Sam was caught off guard. What did Alan want from him?

“What?”

“Why Sam, why do you want me inside of you?” Realization swept over Sam. He couldn’t avoid it any longer.

“Because…because I love you.” Alan took a moment to let Sam’s words sink it. Then in one thrust he was buried in Sam’s warm body. No matter how many times they fucked the tightness, the sheer heaven of being buried in Sam always amazed him. He didn’t hold back, slamming into the boy with every ounce of strength he had. Sam’s screams of pleasure only encouraged him.

“You belong to me, Sam,” Alan panted. “Say it…”

“You,” Sam gasped, “I belong to you Alan.” They rocked together, bodies made for each other. Alan knew Sam had to be close.

“Nhnn God, I’m gonna…”

“You gonna come baby?” Sam could only nod as Alan brushed his prostate, sending sparks straight to his brain. He stroked Sam’s weeping cock in time with his thrusts. “Come for me beautiful. Scream for me.”

Sam’s body went rigid, his hot seed shooting between the both of them as he screamed Alan’s name over and over. The contractions on Alan’s cock sent him into the most intense orgasm of his life; it seemed to go on forever. Neither could catch their breathe for several moments. Regaining some composure Alan tried to meet Sam’s eyes. But the beautiful boy’s eyes were clamped shut.

“Look at me Sam.” Sam shook his head, biting his lip. “It’s okay baby.”  
After a few deep breathes Sam met his gaze, his eyes glossy with tears. Alan removed the handcuffs hastily, pulling Sam close. Minutes passed in silence. With a final breathe Alan whispered, “mine.” Sam smiled weakly.

“Yours.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
